Internal Nightmare
by Spira.Herondale
Summary: Clary thought she was safe, how wrong she was to trust that she'd cope by herself... Sebastian still adores his sister and knows where she is, he knows Jace doesn't care for her anymore! Will this be Sebastian chance to not only have Clary but to change for good?
1. the nightmare begins

I ran swiftly into the night only to find no ending to this terrible nightmare, I took a deep breath and turned around... Sebastian was standing there with a cruel smile on his face... He looked pleased I backed quickly into the corner and closed my eyes as the darkness engulfed me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and felt my head, which felt so weird… Where am I? I glanced around… And why am I in bed with I looked to my side and held down a silent scream SEBASTIAN! I yelped as I climbed out of bed as silently as I possibly could. "Where are you going little sister?" "…Er the bathroom" I tried to sound convincing "Liar you just want to escape" He laughed "No really I need to use the bathroom" As I headed for the door "Wrong way" He pointed at another door Damn it! I rolled my eyes and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. 


	3. im married to the monster

"Don't try and hide" He chuckled

"Why shouldn't I hide Monster!" I screamed back

"Well the Clave doesn't remember you anymore"

"What do you mean?" I opened the door

"You heard me. I altered everyone and anyone who is in the clave who has met you. Including angel Boy. No one not even Simon or Luke even our mother remembers you. They don't even think you exist anymore!"

"You did what?!"

"Yes my dear darling you heard me"

"I hate you" I growled

"You can't hate me, we are married"

"Pardon"

"Go on take your clothes off." He smiled childishly

I closed the door and took my clothes off and screamed right there was the wedded union rune If this hadn't had happened I would still be able to feel Isabelle's energy. I feel to my knees and sobbed into my clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I continued to cry, why me? Of all people Sebastian just had to ruin my life? My clothes were now drenched with my tears. He was knocking I gritted my teeth and stood up and opened the door. But it wasn't him it was a demon who looked surprised and gingerly spoke "Master Jonathan has asked me to prepare you for your evening meal" "Just how long have I been asleep? And who the hell are you?" "Hell is my home do not address it in such a rude manor Miss" "Well who are you?" "I'm one of your master's servant. As too how long you have slept is unknown" "Well that's a great help" I rolled my eyes and let the demon in who started on a bath, whilst she was distracted I bolted out of the bathroom door and locked her in making her scream in rage. Stupid Demon I thought to myself I turned to the door when I saw Sebastian with a cruel smile on his face "Why did you lock Amatis in the bathroom" "Amatis?!" I shouted "Yes Amatis Herondale. Why are you so surprised?" "How… how could you do this to her?" "Oh no, Clarrisa I did to all the shadowhunters. Their our slaves now." He muttered "Including Jace?" I choked back tears of pain "Yes including your stupid angel boy" He rolled his eyes "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! WHERE IS HE?!" "That shouldn't concern you anymore, Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern!" "How can I not be concerned" I spat "In many ways," He laughed I can't take this anymore… I aimed at his stomach and kicked him hard he fell backwards and grabbed my leg as I tried to make an escape "Not so fast darling" As he threw me into a wall, I felt my head and saw Blood…. "If you loved me you wouldn't throw me around like a worthless toy!" I shouted as more blood came. 


	5. Chapter 5

After my head stop bleeding, Sebastian chose to tend to my bath by himself, which I dare say is disgusting! I don't want the monster touching my body! I rolled my eye as he approached me

"Your choice you either go easily, or things are going to get a hell lot more unpleasant"

"None!"

I wish I didn't say that, he grabbed my hair and tugged it hard I screamed so loud he slapped me! I rubbed my face and he crouched next to me

"So, what's your answer? Answer me Clarrisa"

"It's Clary bastard!"

He kissed my neck and continued to do so whilst holding me tight I his arms

"Let go Sebastian"

"No, not until you give me an answer"

"Well… I've seen your demon side"

"Yes you have" As he nipped my ear

"Stop that Jonathan"

"Which am I? Jonathan or Sebastian!"

"…. None"

"Oh come on darling"

I felt wet and I looked behind us the bath was overflowing

"Sebastian"

"Yes?"

"The bath!"

"Never mind the bath Bitch!"

"…. Fuck you bastard go to hell"

"Well I'm hell bound"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOT!"

He slammed my head into the tiles

"You were saying?"

"my head…" I said softly

"Yes I know your head" He laughed

"… please just let me see Jace"

"No bitch. Now hop into the tub or I'll"

"I'll what?"

"I won't let you see Jace"

I gulped and felt helpless, he picked me up and he lifted me into the tub. It was warm and full of bubbles and he kissed my forehead

"Now darling relax" He smiled

I laid there helplessly as he rubbed coconut shampoo into my hair and he kissed my lip as he did so… If this was Jace I would be enjoying this whole day but its Sebastian so Hell no I'm not enjoying this whatsoever!

I was dried before I knew it and lying in bed with Sebastian smothered all over me, this was just wrong siblings making out… Disgusting. Him kissing me and doing wrong things is just… GROSS! I felt anger when he took his shirt off…. I wonder what happened to the so called 'evening meal'… I rolled to my side and thought of Jace

"You really aren't going to let me do anything to you… Until you see Jace"

"Yes"

I smiled in relief as he pulled his shirt back on and walked out of the room. This was my chance to look for a stele and draw a portal out of here…

**Hey my dear fans. **

**I'm so sorry my chapters are so short! Even after most of you have begged me to write longer chapters. I'm studying for an exam and I'd normally write longer! But bare with me and the 'Long' requested chapters will come :) I will update on a day to day basis if I possibly can just depends if my computer actually wants to start up for me. **

**Yours truly **

**Spira. **

**P.S- suggestions for the next few chapters will be appreciated! **


	6. Just like Valentine

Chapter 6

**Sebastian POV**

I walked down the hall way to where I kept Jace. Idly thinking of Clary. She should be grateful that I care for her! But yet she hates me for all that I am… I ran my hand through my hair, maybe she'll like me more if I gave her time to settle down.

I turned to the iron door where I heard someone swear, there was a dent in the door, must be Jace trying to get out and do something destructive. I unlocked the door and he stared at me with obedient eyes

"Master"

"Jace"

"Yes?"

"Clarrisa wants to see you."

"Really? And is there anything you require me to do?"

"No just look normal"

he bowed and bolted to our master bedroom, what a stupid servant I laughed silently as I closed the door behind me…

**Clary's POV**

"Jace? is that you?"

I muttered, Jace didn't look like the Jace his eyes were lifeless and his face without expression… I got up and he came to me

"Clary" He paused as I pulled him to a hug

"Jace. Oh Jace… What did he do to you?" I sobbed into his shirt

"Clary don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry darling"

"I know…. I just can't help it" I laughed

Sebastian came in after seconds after Jace had entered

"Clarrisa"

"Yes?" I said half muffled

"As you can see Jace is perfectly fine"

"Yes. Thank you"

I smiled happily

Sebastian snarled at Jace

"Get out Jace"

"No don't go!" I begged

Jace pecked my lips

"See you soon, I'm tired… See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see you"

He laughed as he turned to Sebastian who gave him an approving look of false 'gratitude' I sat there on the bed my mind having a million thoughts an hour.

"Now for the promise?"

"Yes"

He smiled… I was going to fucking regret was about to happen…

**Sebastian's POV**

Clary sat there on our king sized bed she looked at me with her green eyes with a piercing look. She quickly crawled back.

"Your so boring" I yawned

"Well Come and get me!" She said tempted

I grabbed her swiftly and started kissing her neck hungrily, her skin is so soft. She made no noise but she was obviously not interested. HOW hard is this suppose to be for me? She never seems happy at all. In fact she looks sad and wants to die, which I won't let her do! I love her and yet she can't even say I love you back!

"Why can't you just love me?"

"Because… You killed Max! You tore me from my family! Turned everyone I actually love into mindless servants! You gave me no choice if I wanted to marry you and I'm sorry but your just like Valentine"


End file.
